The present invention relates to necklace assemblies of the type having a flexible necklace cord and a decorative pendant supported on the cord for wearing about the neck of a user and more particularly to the construction of such assemblies and to a method of displaying the necklace when not being worn.
Necklace assemblies include an endless, flexible necklace cord of any of any of a number of materials (e.g., chain, cloth, leather, etc.) and often further include a pendant supported by the cord which is threaded through a single eyelet on the pendant. Necklaces of this general type are commonly stored in a jewelry box, when not worn, or hung by the cord on a stand from a single peg or hook. Necklaces with a single loop of cord are thus limited as to how they can be displayed when not worn.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a necklace assembly better suited for attractive display than that of conventional necklace assemblies.
A necklace assembly is constructed to be either worn as a necklace or releasably attached to a display stand. The necklace assembly includes a flexible necklace cord and a pendant having at least three cord-engaging support portions slideably engaging the cord to define at least three adjustable loop portions of the cord accessible externally of the pendant. In a first condition, one of the loops is fully extended to maximize its length while minimizing the length of the other loops to enable the extended loop to be worn about the neck of a user.
In a second condition, the loops of the cord are extended approximately to equal lengths. The extended loops are then disposed in engagement with mounting supports of a display frame such that the pendant body is suspended in the frame by the cord with portions of the cord passing between the pendant body and the frame to create a decorative display when the necklace is not being worn by the user.
When the necklace assembly is removed from the display stand and used as a necklace, the display stand is left vacant. The absence of the decorative display may serve to remind the person in possession of the frame of a friend or loved one wearing the necklace. Also, the person away from home wearing the necklace assembly may be reminded of a person remaining at home.
When the necklace assembly is disposed on the display stand, the decorative display operates to indicate the existence of another condition, such as indicating that two persons are home together.
Accordingly, one advantage of the present invention is to provide a necklace assembly having adjustable loops permitting the necklace to be decoratively displayed on a display stand.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a necklace assembly that can be removed from being decoratively displayed in the display stand to be worn as a necklace with one of the adjustable loops disposed around the neck of a user.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a method of indicating the existence of one or more conditions by selectively hanging the necklace on a display stand.